


Escape the Night – OET: Island Vacation…Hopefully? Part One.

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Islands, Parties, Swimming, Temple, Vacation, relics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta and the others have ended up on a chain of islands where, they're all hoping, that they can have a chance to recover and relax for a while. Delta is also hoping that she will be able to prove herself useful to the group. Will she be able to do it? Or will she just be ignored for being a newcomer?
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468
Comments: 26
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLOGUE: I’M USEFUL, RIGHT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to start the next installment to see what Delta is thinking about when it comes to OET. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: I’M USEFUL, RIGHT?**

*****

When I got dragged into this nightmare, I wasn’t entirely sure of why I was being targeted by the Cursed God, and to be honest, I’m still not sure why he or even his minions would want me. It’s been a whirlwind of Mystic running off, trying to find her, and a lot of walking and arguing among certain people.

I haven’t really been drawing attention to myself as I’ve just been trying to stay caught up on everything going on, and it hasn’t been easy. I still can’t stop feeling like I’m a stock character that might end up getting killed off as cannon fobber, and the incident at the chocolate factory hasn’t stopped those feelings.

I admit that I do tend to struggle with feelings of being invisible and left out, even when surrounded by family members who I know do love and care about me, and having those feelings start to come up again has me scared and frustrated. I don’t like those feelings, and I’m hoping that wherever we end up thanks to the teastone, that it’ll be better then where we have been so far, and I can be of more help then I have been so far.

I can hope…right?


	2. CHAPTER ONE: MY FIRST ISLAND!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the first chapter of the next installment. Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: MY FIRST ISLAND!**

*****

_Caw! Caw!_

That was the first thing I became aware of when I started regaining consciousness, was the cawing of birds, followed by what felt like the warmth of sunlight on my back, and something grainy covering me and was beneath me.

I couldn’t recall passing out, only the sensation of being teleported, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that was indeed lying on sand, which poured off of me as I struggled to sit up, and saw the ocean as a cool sea breeze ruffled my short curly hair.

_‘The ocean,’_ I thought, noting the other writers and guests who were getting up and brushing the sand off, and I saw Mystic moving toward the group, but she was limping. _‘Uh oh, Mystic’s hurt!’_ I got up quickly, knocking off as much sand as I could, and that was when Mystic collapsed onto the sand. “Mystic!”

I ran forward and was among the first to reach the unconscious blonde, where I yanked off my jacket and tucked it under Mystic’s head after she was carefully rolled onto her back, and I checked her forehead while Gabbie and Genevieve were instructing Manny and Nikita to look for shelter. “She’s warm,” I reported.

Genevieve nodded and accepted a square, slim device from Jael, who said that it was a pocket x-ray, and ran it over Mystic’s badly-contorted ankle, finding no fractures or broken bones. We all took turns using the pocket x-ray, even me, and when Manny and Nikita came running back, they were excited.

“Hey guys! We found this wicked-giant house-“

“You’ve got to see this, you’ve just _gotta_ _!!_ ”

Working together, we lifted and carried Mystic off the beach, following Manny and Nikita until a large house came into view, and I could see why they were excited by the place. It had a pool, and was definitely big enough for the whole group to have a room each of their own if they wanted.

*****

Inside, I broke off from the group as some of them carried Mystic upstairs, and I entered the kitchen, briefly taking in the sight of how big and nice it was, before focusing on finding a large bowl that I placed in the sink to fill it with cold water and gathered up a bunch of kitchen towels.

I was turning off the water and lifting the bowl out of the sink when Safiya entered with MatPat. “Hey, got this for Mystic.”

“No need, the bedroom Mystic’s in has a bathroom and she’s already awake,” said Safiya dismissively as she and MatPat went outside to explore.

I watched them go. “Oh, ok.” I sighed and dumped the water back into the sink, dried the bowl, and put everything I’d gotten out before grabbing my stuff and went to explore the house, feeling a twinge of resentment that I shoved down.

*****

I did a bit of exploring, seeing that there were vintage video games, looked out a window and saw bridges connecting to other islands, and then I went up the stairs until I found an empty bedroom, where I set my stuff on the bed.

I looked around, found some clothes that looked like they could fit me in a drawer, and I went into the bathroom to have a much-needed shower.

*****

I’d just finished dressing when I heard the screams, and I ran out of the room to investigate, finding others heading up the stairs, and I followed them to a bedroom where the screams were coming from – Mystic’s screams.

I moved to go in, but Genevieve stopped me. “But, I can help.”

“We have this.” And she disappeared inside with Nikita, Ro, Alice, and Safiya.

I stood there for a moment as the screams continued before turning on my heel and went back downstairs, feeling another twinge of resentment. _‘I can help if they would actually_ let _me!’_

*****

I returned to the room I’d chosen, got a notebook and a pencil out of the backpack, and sat on the balcony chair outside the window to write.

_June 2_ _nd_ _?_

_I think it’s June now, hard to tell with everything going on. I still don’t know why I’m being targeted by the Cursed God or his minions, and I probably won’t be getting any answers since the focus is primarily on Mystic right now._

_She’s having a rough time, and I feel for her. Right now we’re all on an island that’s connected to other islands by bridges, so there’s a lot to explore, and I’ll probably be doing a lot of exploring since it’s starting to look like no one around here needs any of my skills…not that they’ve even bothered to ask me any questions._

_I’m starting to feel familiar negative feelings of being left out on stuff, being excluded, and I’m doing my best not to let them rise up, but it’s hard. I hope that spending some time on this island will help us all, especially Mystic, and that we’ll have a chance to recover from everything._

I stopped writing and sighed, looking out at the view, and I came to a decision. I shut the notebook, putting it away, and I went back downstairs, I was going to explore.

*****

Reaching the ground floor, I headed for the door, passing the kitchen, where I saw that Genevieve was in there with Lyra, Alice, Gabbie, Ro, Safiya, Nikita, and Tristen, but I didn’t go in and went outside, not up to trying to join in and being told to leave because I wasn’t needed.

*****

I stepped onto the porch and took a moment to inhale the fresh salty air before I went down the steps to walk along the beach, stopping now and then to collect a seashell that’d been washed up on the shore, and I quietly hummed to myself as I began relaxing and started feeling better.

Yeah, I needed this walk on my first-ever ocean island. I’d been to Antelope Island located on the Great Salt Lake once, but it didn’t really count in my mind, and this place definitely _did_ count.

*****

When I got back to the house, I saw that there was a meeting of some kind going on the kitchen, where I hesitated by the door for a moment, debating whether to go in, but then decided on to when I overheard what they were talking about.

_‘Hypnosis_ again _?’_ I thought, frowning and I went upstairs, not wanting to hear anymore, for I had a strong feeling that this was going to blow up in their faces…again.

Yeah, I wasn’t going to ask to take part in something that was going to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excluded from stuff in real life, some of the time it's been unintentional, but it still hurts, and those feelings never really go away, they just go dormant for a while. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: PARTY ISSUES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time to see how Delta and the others are doing on the island. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: PARTY ISSUES**

*****

Over the next few days, I was surprised when I was asked to help in preparations for a pool party, and I happily took part in getting stuff ready, cooking food with Ro, making party decorations, and I was having fun, even with Nikita and Manny tossing me into the deep end of the swimming pool, despite my protests.

Despite the pool incident, I was feeling helpful and productive, and I was enjoying the feeling, even though I knew that this was all as means for Genevieve to hypnotize Mystic to help her deal with her anxiety issues, and while on some level that could probably help, I didn’t expect it to work out, having seen how Mystic reacted the last time.

I’d also been using the time to explore the island, had seen a tall pyramid in the distance, crossed one of the bridges to find a cute house that I spent some time in, and I’d been collecting more seashells. Those I’ve been cleaning and polishing so that they shined, and I’d been placing them in a container I took out of the kitchen to use to store them in with the plans to take them home with me…well, whenever I did get to go home.

*****

I was in my bedroom, organizing the seashells, minus a couple that Ro had liked and I’d given to her, when I heard someone start to sing, and after a few seconds, I realized that the person singing was Mystic.

I went to the balcony, sat in the chair, and listened to her sing the same song that Lennan and Alison sang before he died, and I felt a pang in my heart as I began tearing up.

“ _Os iusti_

_meditabitur_

_sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius_

_loquetur indicium_.

“ _Beatus vir qui,_

_suffert tentationem,_

_Quoniam cum_

_probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae_.

“ _Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_.

_O quam sancta,_

_quam serena_

_quam benigma,_

_quam amoena_

_O castitatis lilium_.”

_‘Mystic has an_ amazing _voice,’_ I thought, wiping away a few tears, and I went back to organizing the seashells when I heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs going up. Curious, I went to the door and peered out, just in time to see Safiya, Colleen, Genevieve, Nikita, MatPat, Ro, Envy, Andrea B., Candy Pop, Alice, Manny, Tristen, Gabbie, Alison, Liza, and Tana, running up to the floor that Mystic’s room was on.

_‘Mystic’s about to be invaded,’_ I thought, returning to the seashells, heard voices above me, along with some shouting, and I just shook my head, figuring that Mystic wasn’t about to admit that she’d been singing earlier.

*****

As the day for the pool party drew near, I noticed that a stage was being set up and was told that there was going to be a talent show.

_‘This is either to get Mystic to sing or to have Genevieve hypnotize her in front of everyone,’_ I thought, positive that this wasn’t going to end well either way.

*****

The day of the pool party arrived and things were going smooth…so far. Veggie burgers, regular burgers, and hot dogs were being grilled, for some reason the opening theme to _One Piece_ was playing, I was relaxing in the pool with some of the YouTubers and writers, and Calliope was beating Mortimer at limbo.

Mystic hadn’t shown up yet, and I could tell that some people were starting to get antsy.

“Isn't Mystic gonna be here?” Joey asked.

I looked around as Alice answered.

“She said she might. Should we check on her?”

Joey shook his head. “Probably not, we should let her take her time.”

_‘Smart thinking, Joey,’_ I thought, figuring that Mystic would show up when she was ready.

*****

It’d been an hour since the party started, and so far everyone was having a good time. I was having a hamburger when I overheard Alice whispering to Genevieve not far from where I was seated, and because of my sensitive hearing, I could hear what was being whispered.

“Where's Mystic?" Alice whispered. "It's been like an hour.”

“I suppose she's still getting ready,” Genevieve replied, doing her best to sound causal, but even I could tell that she was worried about Mystic not being at the party yet.

Tana, who was floating on a luxurious pool raft, spoke up. “I don't know what you're all so worried about,” she scoffed. “Just let the girl do what she wants on occasion. If she doesn't wanna come to the party, then she doesn't wanna come to the party.”

“I’m with Tana,” I agreed, after swallowing my food, “if Mystic, doesn’t want to come, then that’s her choice.”

Rene, however, didn’t agree with Tana or I. “Yeah, but this is Mystic we're talking about," she reminded us as she filed down her nails a bit before holding them out to Safiya to paint them. "She's bound to have gotten herself stuck in some sort of trap or something.”

“I mean, she's not wrong," Matt remarked, pushing his sunglasses up his nose a little. "I've been doing a little research on this place. It's a chain of islands connected to one another. They call it Jabberwock Island.”

I raised my eyebrows a little when Genevieve giggled a little, but then I figured that she was thinking about the late Horace, who’d I had been told had been obsessed with _Alice in Wonderland_.

“But not only that,” MatPat continued. “On one of these islands is what's called the temple of the Collector. Whoever this Collector is, he seems to have either manifested or stolen certain relics linked to certain mythological deities. When someone touches one, they become the property of the relating deity.”

I shivered. “Ok, that’s a bit scary.”

“Then maybe it wouldn't hurt to check," Liza suggested as she helped to man the vegetable and meat skewers on the grill.

"I'll go check," Joey volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Nikita announced rather loudly.

"I think I should go with you both," Ro added.

I watched Joey and Nikita leave, and I pondered what MatPat had revealed. _‘I have seen a pyramid in the distance while I’d been exploring,’_ I thought, _‘but I hadn’t gotten up the nerve to check it out. Could that be where this Collector and the relics are located?’_

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw Envy was approaching Alice, and I fought down a smile when I realized that he was probably going to tell her how he feels. I know that I hadn’t been the only one to catch on the fact that Envy had feelings for Alice, and that some people had started a pool to see how long it would take him to fess up.

I stifled a laugh when Envy’s first attempt left him stumbling over his words, even Alice giggled and asked him if a cat had his tongue, and then Envy tried again.

“Alice, I must confess that I-”

“ _WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, SHE'S SO DEAD!_ ”

Nikita’s shout made everyone in the immediate area jump, I ended up dropping my plate of food, Tana practically flipped off of her raft thing into the pool, Rene's hands jerked forward, launching some of the nail polish off of her nails, nearly hitting Safiya, and Liza almost dropped the plate of skewers she was carrying over to the buffet table.

"Who's dead?" Sierra gasped alarmed.

"Mystic's not in her room," Joey informed us as we all hurried into the house and joined them in the living room.

_‘So much for the party,’_ I thought, having a strong feeling that a mission to find Mystic was about to begin once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least Delta got to help with the party at least. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: SUDDEN CHANGES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Mystic has gone missing, and MatPat is going to share some information that could be helpful. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: SUDDEN CHANGES**

*****

Once everyone was crammed into the living room, MatPat retrieved a large book from one of the bookshelves and brought it over to the coffee table, where we all gathered around with Ro, myself, Liza, and anyone else on the short side kneeling on the floor so that we would be able to see as he opened the book and revealed a map of the islands.

“Where the hell could she have gone?” DeStorm wondered, and then glanced at the map, where he noticed something and tapped a drawing of the pyramid with his finger. “Look, is this what you were talking about earlier, when you mentioned the Collector?”

Matt looked at where he was pointing and nodded. “That’s it.”

“Do you think she could be there?" Lauren wondered.

"Knowing Mystic," Safiya remarked, wiping off the nail polish that had splattered onto her hand when Nikita so gracefully informed of us of Mystic's absence. "She's likely there."

"Now that I think about it," Ro pondered. "There's a temple that looks a lot like the one on that map. I saw it when I caught a glance out of her window."

“I’ve seen it, too,” I agreed, “when I’ve been walking around outside and exploring.

"Yeah, she's definitely there," Andrea R chuckled.

All of a sudden, there was a power surge; the blinds snapped shut, and the lights went off, leaving us in total darkness.

"What's going on?" Justine yelled out.

"I don't know, but I feel weird," Alex piped up.

"So do I," said a familiar voice.

When the lights came back on, I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness, and I gasped, for certain people had undergone a clothing change:

Ro was now wearing a black dress with white polka dots, white silk gloves, black shoes, a cute black hat, and on the floor next to her was a fluffy white coat. Alex was dressed like an aviator, Tana was dressed like a pink cowgirl, Gabbie was also wearing pink with a lot of fluffy feathers, but was more like a starlet, DeStorm was dressed like some kind of enforcer, Justine was wearing an adventure outfit of some kind, Colleen was dressed like a duchess, and-

“Tim!” Andrea B. squealed. “You’re alive!”

And sure enough, there was Mr. Timothy DeLaGhetto. No longer dressed as a mobster, however. He had on a sort of dark brown coat with white four-point star patterns, a red and patterned ascot, and a teal shirt.

Us writers were wanting to know what was going on, along with the YouTubers who hadn’t had costume changes, and the answer came from a new arrival.

“I think I can answer that,” said a young man, who was wearing yellow jacket, dark pants, and a dark shirt that was unbuttoned in a deep V.

"Bretman!" Nikita squealed in delight. "What the f* are you doing here?"

"Jael, do you wanna explain it to them?" Bretman Rock asked.

We all whirled around and faced Jael, who looked a little sheepish.

"I may have forgotten to update you all on the events of the real world," she replied, trying to maintain her composure. "They're making an All-Star season starring some of you who have died. As a twist, Joey invited Mr. Bretman Rock to partake as the Playboy."

"So then, why's Tim here?" Tana asked. "And how the hell is it All-Stars if Bretman's in this? He's never been in one of these death games."

"Because one, f* you. And two, he was picked to be one of the contestants," Bretman informed us. "Meaning he has the opportunity to come back to life. However there's a small problem."

"Is it actually a small problem?" Genevieve asked, furrowing her brow in disbelief and concern.

"No, b*ch, far from it," he said with a sigh. "The problem is that his spirit is connected to his character's lifeline, meaning if he dies in the show, he dies in this world as well.”

The room became _so_ quiet that you could hear a pin dropped as we all tried to process this announcement that with the new season of ETN, certain YouTubers were being given another chance to win, hence why Justine, Tim, DeStorm, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, Colleen, and Ro all had different clothes on and why Bretman was here, and that since Tim had just been revived, if he died during the new season, he would die here, too.

This wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, unexpected costume changes for certain YouTubers, and Bretman is now here. Talk about things getting more interesting by the minute. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: BEWARE THE RELICS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Bretman has joined the group, the trailer for ETN 4 is out, Tim is back from the dead, and there's still the matter of Mystic being AWOL. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: BEWARE THE RELICS**

*****

_‘That’s_ a lot _to take in,’_ I thought while Justine questioned Bretman and Jael about whether this was true or not while Tim was looking unfazed, but I figured that he was probably freaking out on the inside.

I was pulled form my thoughts when Bretman asked who Mystic was, and Jael pulled an item out and flipped it open, powering up a hologram that was of our faces, and she was just flipping through it like it was no big deal.

“What the f* is that?” Gabbie questioned.

“This is our registrar and directory,” Jael informed us as she continued to scroll through it. “It tells us almost everything you want to know about any of you. Here we are.” She tapped Mystic’s picture and a whole other screen popped up. “She’s the one I told you about, Bretman,” Jael explained as she tapped on a section titled _Profile Summary._ “ETNMystic, age 20, and the accidental catalyst of this chaos.”

“How did that b*ch accidentally let a Cursed God into the fandom?” Bretman wondered in disbelief.

“The Cursed God promised to help make her writing more real,” Jael answered. “Her agreement was enough to let him worm his way in, possess her, and write himself into a chapter of a fic.”

“So where is she now?” Bretman inquired.

“Yeah, I thought she was still in that _Nutcracker_ nightmare realm,” Tim added. “So why isn’t she here?”

“We believe that she may be in the temple located on the center island,” Ryu replied. “It’s an exceptionally dangerous area for her to be in. If she accidentally touches any of the relics, she’ll become property of another deity. Then _they_ could use her to let down the barrier. And fate forbid she meet the Collector.”

“Who exactly is the Collector?” Tana wondered. “Why is he so bad?”

“He’s the younger brother of the Cursed God,” Katsumi pointed out. “So her meeting him is already asking for trouble. However what’s even worse is that he has those relics. The reason he does is that he was gifted with the ability to befriend deities from all mythologies, and so they have given them to him for that and another reason. They are extremely powerful relics, able to take control of even the most strong-willed and powerful individuals. And if the Collector senses potential in another individual, he may arrange the temple interior so that the victim falls prey to touching the relic of a deity he sees fit for them to fall under the control of. We’ve recently heard rumors of an individual who has fallen prey to the control of Anubis, the Egyptian God of death. She is believed to have sprouted angel wings, which contain white feathers. Mr. Patrick, I assume you may find some significance in that.”

_‘Wait, when did the Cursed God get a brother?’_ I wondered.

“Of course,” Matt exclaimed excitedly. “Anubis is also the guardian of the scales. After someone dies, legend says that he would weigh their heart against the weight of a feather, which represents truth, to determine their fate. If the scale tipped towards the feather, he would lead them to Osiris, who ruled over what the Egyptians called ‘the living ones,’ or the blessed dead. If the scale tipped towards the heart, the soul would be devoured by the one whom the Ancient Egyptians dubbed the ‘devourer of the dead,’ a female demon named Ammit. So if one were to have feather wings, the Collector would likely see them as valuable to Anubis and make it so that they would end up touching the relic of Anubis!”

We stared at him in disbelief for a good, maybe, thirty seconds.

“How do you know all of this?” Andrea R. asked.

“I like to research these things some times,” Matt said with a shrug.

“Is there a deity that can tell if someone is psychic?” Gabbie wondered. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m a full-blown medium at this point.”

“None that I can think of,” Jael answered. “Though if we are to go to this temple, a few of you should take precautions. There are a few relics certain people here must avoid at all costs.” She turned to Genevieve. “There is a small staff with what looks to be a target on top of it in the fourth room. That is the relic of Hypnos.” She next turned to Matt and Safiya. “There is a Greek war helm in the second room, that is the relic of Athena.” She next turned to Gabbie. “In the third room is a golden lyre belonging to Apollo. That also goes for Colleen and Ro as well. Speaking of…” She turned to Ro. “In the fifth chamber is a golden pomegranate belonging to Persephone, and in the first is a golden star belonging to Astrea. For any of you beauty gurus…” Nikita, Manny, and Sierra raised their hands.“There is a golden girdle belonging to Aphrodite in the fourth.”

“Is there a goddess of getting back at a b*ch?” Nikita wondered.

“A golden scale in the second room, and a marble raven statue in the fourth room. Nemesis and Hecate, respectively.”

Then she turned to Alice. “Avoid the stone mask with stone wings in the seventh chamber. That is the relic of Morpheus.” Candy Pop was next. “Golden shoes with wings in the seventh chamber and a jester hat in the third chamber. Belonging to Hermes and Loki respectively.” Then she turned to all of us. “All of the relics should be avoided; however, if you must touch one, _do not_ touch one that belongs to a deity that matches you, especially the ones I listed. And if you are a lover of theatre, sex, parties, and/or wine, I beg of you, _please do not_ go anywhere near the golden theatre masks in the fifth room.”

_‘In other words, I need to avoid any relics connected to art, reading, and writing,’_ I thought uneasily.

“Um, honey, you listed a good majority of us,” Nikita scoffed.

“And Gabrielle, please _do not_ fondle the statue of Anubis this time.”

Nearly all of us snickered while Gabbie was looking confused and, a bit, offended.

“When the ever-loving f* would I do that?”

“Your season 4 trailer,” Bretman replied bluntly.

“Do we want to know?” Envy questioned.

“Likely not,” Jael finished. “Oh, and Envy, there’s a bowl of wheat belonging to Demeter in the first room. _Do not_ touch it. Are we all clear on this?”

We didn’t respond right away. Instead we kinda just stared at each other before we nodded our heads.

“Good. Then let’s be on our way.”

As we headed out the door, I heard Nikita whispering to Manny.

“Okay, I low-key wanna touch one of these relics.”

“Don’t you mean…Loki?” Candy Pop smirked.

Hearing this, Nikita turned around and gave him a glare.

“Maybe you should get a sense of humor, lady,” he scoffed.

“And maybe _you_ should shut the hell up,” she groaned before we headed out, trekking around the house, heading our way over to the center island.

_‘This is going to be a_ long _night,’_ I thought, wishing that some of us had been given a chance to change out of our swimwear before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: avoid any and all relics involving reading, writing, and art. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: ANOTHER CHALLENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time enter the temple and find Mystic? Will they be successful? Can they save their friend? Onward!

**CHAPTER FIVE: ANOTHER CHALLENGE**

*****

The trip through the temple was actually uneventful, since we all managed to avoid any relics connected to our various likes, although I did have to help keep Nikita from the golden scale and the stone raven that Jael had mentioned, and although she insisted that she’d was joking about touching them, I wasn’t convinced.

Despite all that, we managed to reach the door to the main room, and when it was kicked open, we entered the throne room – only to find Mystic curled up in the lap of a handsome-looking man, her clothing was switching between Egyptian and Celtic, and kneeling on the floor and chained up was someone who looked part dog and was definitely female.

“Mystic!”

“What the hell did you do to her?” Nikita snapped.

Before the man could answer, something fell from Mystic’s hand and landed on the floor, rolling until it stopped a short distance from Ro, and I saw that it was a golden star.

Ro, clearly curious, bent down to pick it up.

“ _Don’t_!” Calliope yelled. “That’s the relic of Astrea, the goddess of purity and innocence.”

Swallowing, Ro backed up a bit, and I didn’t blame her, for that was a tempting relic to pick up for someone like her.

The man, who I was guessing was the brother of the Cursed God, seemed to recognize Calliope, for he was now scowling at her. “You’re not going to interfere with my happiness, Calliope! I could’ve made you a queen, a goddess, but you left your musing sisters behind.”

Calliope glared at him. “Enough of this, Asaph,” she growled. “Undo this spell at once, or we’ll be forced to take action.”

Asaph shrugged. “So you want to fight? Very well.” He snapped his fingers and nearly every relic throughout the temple appeared in the room on either side of us until we were surrounded.

As a group, we all immediately backed up to keep as far away as possible from the relics to avoid coming into contact with any that fitted us.

_‘This isn’t good,’_ I thought uneasily, doing my level best to not look at a relic of Seshat, the Egyptian Goddess of writing, _‘no touchy, Delta,_ no _touchy!’_

Asaph, who I thought was going to use the relics on us, surprised everyone by stroking the head of the Anubis relic, and out of nowhere, a black cloud appeared, resolving itself into a tall man with the head of a jackal and was clutching a staff in one hand.

_‘_ _Oh crap!’_ I thought, tensing up since I knew who and what this being was.  _‘It’s Anubis!’_

Anubis ignored us for his gaze was fixed on the man who summoned him. “Asaph,” he growled in a low voice. “You made a promise to me. Now where is my bride?”

Asaph gave a small nod and gestured to the chained dog-girl, who I realized must’ve touched that particular relic, and she was looking terrified.

Anubis cackled and moved over to the dog-girl. “How lovely,” he said, hovering over her and petted her head like she was an actual dog. “Yes, once the transformation finishes, she will make a perfect bride for me. In fact…why not speed up the process?” He then snapped his fingers.

The poor girl began struggling as her body began transforming, and while she was clearly scared, it also looked like she was enjoying it, too. She was starting to grow patches of dark fur and her tail was growing.

“No,” she moaned. “I…will never…love you!” And when he snapped his fingers again, she was soon smiling and was trying _very hard_ not to. “Stop it!” she groaned. “I…want you – no! – need you – never!”

“This is _so wrong_ ,” I muttered, wishing I could help the poor girl, but I wasn’t even sure how, or what it was that he was doing to her.

“What’s he doing?” Gabbie asked Jael.

“He’s sending jolts of euphoria and keeping her thoughts focused on him at the same time,” Jael explained, “so it’ll create an association in her mind between him and pleasure.”

“Freaking mind control,” I muttered angrily.

Ro then surprised everyone by shouting at the Egyptian God of Death. “Stop this!” And when both Asaph and Anubis looked at her, she did look nervous, but to her credit, she didn’t back down. “Is there a way we can save them from this?”

“Save them?” Asaph asked meekly, petting Mystic. “And destroying my chance at true happiness? Would you really want to?”

_‘_ _Happiness? You’re freakin’ mind controlling Mystic!’_ I thought angrily, all ready to give him a piece of my mind to choke on when the dog-girl managed to speak, although it was an effort on her part.

“Wait!” she gasped, straining to get the word out. “I…have…an…idea…”

“And what would that be, my queen?” Anubis purred.

The dog-girl struggled to voice her idea. “Have…..a…..challenge,” she gasped. “Two duos…compete in a challenge. The duo that wins…takes me and Mystic back and gives us the antidotes. The duo that loses…will be yours to do with whatever you wish. If both lose…then we are yours.”

I exchanged uneasy looks with the group, knowing full well that this was going to be a final death challenge, and only Bretman was looking confused, which made sense as he hadn’t gone through a final death challenge before.  _‘Oh boy, I’m hoping, I’m_ really  _hoping that neither of these jerks will agree to this.’_

Asaph and Anubis discussed with each other for several minutes before either gave an answer.

“Interesting. I accept. And you, Anubis?”

“I concur,” Anubis agreed and stopped what he’d been doing to the girl. “If my bride says it to be so, then perhaps it’s fair to try.”

_‘_ _Crap,’_ I thought, feeling fearful for both myself and everyone else in the group, both writers and YouTubers alike.  _‘It’s time for another final death challenge.’_

This wasn’t a good thing, not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, another final death challenge to look forward to. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: RO IS PISSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta and the others are in a temple filled with relics and are facing off against Asaph and Anubis. There's going to be a final death challenge, and the group is scared. Onward!

**CHAPTER SIX: RO IS PISSED!**

*****

I don’t know why this dog-girl would suggest there be a challenge, but I had a feeling that this was going to be the only way to get Mystic back safely and get the antidotes for both her and dog-girl, and it looked like both Asaph and Anubis were in agreement.

Asaph nodded. “But I shall pick the first of each duo.”

I heard him snap his fingers and everything around me went black and silent. Then there was another snap and I could see and hear, but I was frozen in place with my arms at my sides, and I realized that this jerk had managed to hypnotize the entire group and that we were all now standing in a straight line side-by-side.

I was terrified for I had no idea what the challenge was going to be, or who was going to be going into it, and I had to remind myself that the dog-girl was a prisoner and was doing this to save as many people as she could, including herself.

I noticed that she was peering at each member of the group, not easy with how close she was to the throne, and I wasn’t entirely sure, but it looked like she was trying to peer into our hearts or something like that. I got this impression when she looked at me, and seemed to see something inside me that prompted her to give me a sad smile.

_‘_ _Ok, so I’m not entirely sure what that was,’_ I thought,  _‘but if we get out of here alive and return her to normal, then I’ll ask her.’_

I couldn’t move, but as the dog-girl kept looking along the group, she was able to look up at Mystic, and then after about a minute, I could hear her start to sing.

“ _I knew who you were from the start,_  
 _“_ _I just hoped you’d prove me wrong._  
 _“_ _I could spend all year just letting down my guard  
_ _“_ _while you’re stringing me along_ _._ ”

I could feel myself start to tear up, for something about that song was sad, and I then heard Gabbie start to sing, somehow she was breaking free of the hypnotism and even Mystic was starting to stir.

“ _Gave it our best shot, but we just missed the mark,_  
 _“_ _Sad to say our love is gone._  
 _“_ _I could spend all day just picking you apart  
_ _“_ _But instead I’ll write a song. It’ll go_ _-_ ”

Soon both Gabbie and dog-girl were singing together, and Mystic was  _definitely_ starting to wake up and break free of whatever spell Asaph had placed on her with the relic.

“ _Ooh,”_

_“_ _ Ooh, Ooh, so instead I’ll write a song.” _

_“_ _Said I wouldn't date for a while,_

_“_ _Still I couldn't help but flirt._

_“_ _From the day I kissed your smile,”_  
“ _I thought, ‘this is gonna hurt.’_ ”  
 _“And it goes,”_

“ _Ooh, ooh_

“ _Ooh, I thought, ‘this is gonna hurt.’_ ”

“Shut up!” Asaph yelled.

I felt a thrill when Mystic suddenly sat up in his lap and, despite being a little groggy, she turned to glare at him and began singing defiantly.

“ _This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (Gonna hurt).”_  
 _“_ _Gave it all we can, it'll never work (Never work)_  
 _“_ _This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt._  
 _“_ _Beware of butterflies, they'll break your heart, your heart_ _._ ”

I  _so_ wanted to jump and cheer at the sight of Mystic breaking free of the mind control, but I couldn’t move, and while that was frustrating, I was still excited that she was getting back to normal.

Unfortunately, Anubis was clearly pissed by the singing. “No,” he growled infuriated. “ _This_ is going to hurt, you disobedient b*h!” He snatched up his own relic and threw it at Mystic.

My eyes widened in alarmed and anger when it hit Mystic square in the face and she dropped back unconscious into Asaph's lap.  _‘No! You jerk!’_ I thought angrily, and what was worst was that Asaph didn’t even seem to care that Mystic had been injured.  _‘She’s been injured and you’re not going to do_ anything  _about it?!’_

“Why would you do that?” the dog-girl squeaked angrily.

Asaph, however, ignored her and pointed to two people. “You! And you!” And he snapped his fingers again.

I blinked and realized that I could move again, which I considered to be a big relief, and I looked over at Mystic, alarmed to see that a bruise was forming on her face.

“Gabbie!” Liza exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

I spun and saw that Gabbie was crying, and I had a feeling it had to do with the song that she, dog-girl, and Mystic had sung mere moments before.

“I…I don’t know,” Gabbie croaked through her tears.

“ _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ ”

I jumped and spun, seeing that Ro was glaring at Asaph with an expression of outrage and she was pointing at Mystic, and I knew without a doubt that she was  _super_ pissed and that Asaph was in  _serious_ trouble.

_‘_ _Ro’s pissed, and I don’t blame her,’_ I thought as we all glared at him for letting Mystic get hurt in the first place.

“Look at Mystic!” she snapped infuriated. “There’s a bruise that wasn’t there before. What did you do?”

Asaph actually cowered at the glare that he was receiving from Ro, and he looked down at Mystic’s unconscious form, almost as if he was seeing the injury for the first time. “I…I don’t know,” he whimpered.

“Oh s*,” Nikita exclaimed. “When Ro’s mad, you know you f* up.”

“Shh!” Manny shushed her and he looked at Asaph, but he was pissed, I could tell. “Now what, b*ch?”

Asaph seemed to remember that there was a final death challenge to do, and he once again pointed, this time at Nora and Gabbie. “You and you! What are your names?”

“Nora.”

“Gabbie.”

I noticed that the dog-girl was looking at Nora with the same expression from earlier, and I now was really starting to wonder if this girl had the ability to look at someone’s heart in some way to determine whether they were good or bad.

“Pick your partners,” Asaph ordered Nora and Gabbie.

Nora looked at the group and gave her answer rather quickly. “Sunny.”

“What?” Sunny stammered. “No, I’m not good at physical challenges! You don’t want me!”

“What kind of physical challenge would happen here?”

“Have you _played_ Temple Run?”

Asaph interrupted their argument by pointing at Gabbie. “You next.”

Gabbie shrugged and looked over at Safiya. “Safiya, I have a feeling you’ll be helpful.” And Safiya nodded and went to stand next to Gabbie.

The teams have been chosen, and I just hoped that we all would be able to get out of this place alive…I hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Ro's a scary tough muffin when she's angry, and I don't blame her for being pissed at what Asaph let Anubis do to Mystic. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: TWO WIN AND THREE LOSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> So, first a quick announcement: in three days I will be going on vacation, but I will still post on Friday, and this is a much-needed vacation on my part.
> 
> Anyway, time to see who will win the final death challenge, and whether they will be able to get out of that temple alive. Onward!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TWO WIN AND THREE LOSE**

*****

I was feeling nervous for Nora, Sunny, Gabbie, and Safiya as they paired up, and I noted that dog-girl was observing them as they were called forward by Asaph.

“Would the two duos step towards me?” Asaph asked. “You will be competing in a game called _Beriddled Minds_. In order for you to access the playing field, you must be under a trance.”

_‘_ _A trance?!’_ I thought with alarmed, which was shared by the group, and especially by Gabbie.

“Oh hell no!” Gabbie yelled and she tried to turn back.

“If you try to leave, you will be killed,” Asaph growled.

Whimpering she went back over to Safiya and gripped her hand. “I don’t wanna do this, it’s scawwy,” she trembled in a cute voice.

“It will be quick,” Asaph promised her before smirking at her. “And look on the bright side, if they win, I’d be content with taking you as a replacement bride.”

Her eyes went wide as dinner plates. “Safiya, please tell me you’re good at riddles,” she pleaded between her teeth.

“I can try.”

“That’s not good enough!”

“Look, if we work together, I think we’ll be okay.”

Gulping Gabbie turned back and gripped Safiya’s hand even tighter.

I was worrying for the four girls when I heard him snap his fingers, and their bodies dropped to the ground. “No!” I yelped, and I wasn’t the only one freaking out.

“They’re okay,” Asaph assured the group. “They’re entering the arena. And now if you’ll excuse us, Anubis and I must go through this. If you try to leave or take the antidotes, you will be killed.” And with a flash of light, he and Anubis disappeared, leaving Mystic lying on the throne.

Ro and MatPat ran over to check on Mystic, and I focused on that, not really paying attention to dog-girl as she looked at the rest of the group, addressing one of them, and I tuned them out, for I was worried for Mystic’s health and for what was going on with Nora, Gabbie, Sunny, and Safiya.

Feeling restless, I decided to help check on Mystic, who was starting to stir – when there was another flash of light, which made me jump, and both Gabbie and Safiya sat bolt upright, looking rattled. I looked over at Nora and Sunny, and I screamed with fear, for their eyes were open, but they were gasping and convulsing. “No!”

“What the hell is going on?" Oli exclaimed.

"The b*s are going all _Exorcist_ on us," Manny answered as others were screaming or running around or both.

“They’re dying!” I screamed, frozen in one spot, unable to move or even look away until Ines grabbed my arm and started guiding me toward the door, where I saw Mystic running away, and for once I didn’t blame her, this was _way_ too much! The images of Nora and Sunny dying were sheared into my mind, and I felt like I was drowning.

*****

I didn’t remember leaving the temple, and given the state that I was in, that was understandable. I became aware of my surroundings when the salty breeze from the ocean brushed against my face, and I realized that we were now outside and heading back to the island and the house.

*****

I was letting Ines support me back to the house, desperately needing to be away from that horrible temple, and we did stop once, which was to watch as Manny and MatPat worked on digging holes to place the bodies of Nora and Sunny in. Ro was collecting up seashells, and as much as I wanted to help, I was still in a state of shock.

So I just watched as the two writers were buried and Ro used the seashells to spell out their names in the sand to serve as gravestone markers.

Once this was done, we all headed back to the house, entering just time to witness another death, and this one was  _way_ more sudden.

One minute Tim was standing next to Justine, and the next minute, he yelled “DeStorm, you stole my wallet!!” And then he became a shower of ashes that piled on the floor.

Justine screamed, and she wasn’t the only one screaming. “ _AAAAAHHHH!!!!!_ ”

This lead to Mystic running down the stairs with others with her, and she stopped when she saw the pile of ash that had once been Tim.

“Oh good. I'm not hallucinating, but what the hell happened?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Justine exclaimed. "He was there one minute and now he's gone!”

_‘_ _Tim must’ve died on the show,’_ I thought with a feeling of dread, remembering what Bretman had told us before the temple incident.  _‘And now he’s dead here as well.’_

“Who are you talking about?” Mystic asked, and then she realized what Justine meant, which meant that someone had told her about what Bretman had revealed. “F*!” she cried out. "Did he say anything before…you know?”

Justine took a moment before she answered. “He said something about DeStorm stealing his wallet.”

_‘_ _Famous last words,’_ I thought numbly as Ines helped me up the stairs while efforts were made to collect the ashes for a burial, and everyone worked on dealing with the shock of the three deaths.

*****

That night, I got very little sleep due to nightmares about the deaths of Nora, Sunny, and Tim, and I did pray for some help on that matter. It was after the prayer that I managed to get some sleep, and I had no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Nora, Sunny, and Tim. Three deaths! How can Delta cope with all of this? Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, Delta can prove to the others that she has useful skills. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
